Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) Rainbow Rocks - TRANSCRIPT
Thie is the transcript for Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) Rainbow Rocks. Prologue: Cybertronian Energy : arguing : Female Patron: What?! : The Steeljaws: vocalizing : Underbite: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Steeljaw. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. : Steeljaw: The energy in this world isn't the same as on Cybertron. We can only gain so much power here. : Underbite: Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place! : Steeljaw: sarcastically Really? I love it here! : Hammerstrike: For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst. : Underbite: I think you're the worst, Hammerstrike. : Hammerstrike: Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're— : Steeljaw: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. : rainboom : Steeljaw: gasp Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is? : Hammmerstrike and Underbite: I 'unno. : Steeljaw: It's Cybertronian Energy! : Underbite: But this world doesn't have Cybertronian Energy. : Steeljaw: It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone on this pathetic little planet bow to our will! Drift's Efforts : Knights of Primus :: We used to fight with each other :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: That was before we discovered :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: That when your friendship is real :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Yeah, you just say what ya feel :: And the music, yeah, the music :: Gets us to the top :: As we learn how the rainbow... :: Rainbow Rocks! : Jazz :: You can pick up the bass : Knights of Primus :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Sideswipe :: And you can play the guitar : Knights of Primus :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Toolbox :: You can bang on the drums : Knights of Primus :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Bumblebee :: Or you can sing like a star : Knights of Primus :: And the music, yeah, the music :: Gets us to the top :: As we learn how the rainbow... :: Rainbow Rocks! :: As we learn how the rainbow... :: Rainbow Rocks! : chattering : Drift: Want some help? : Apple Bloom: Uh, no thanks. We're good. : Drift: Oh. Okay. : Toolbox: Drift! Over here! : whispering : Drift: sighs I had no idea the whole school would be here. : Ratchet: Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. : Toolbox: And it smells like paint! : Strongarm: It does? sniff : Toolbox: I used paint instead of paste! : Jazz: Uh, Strongarm, you've got a little somethin', uh... : Strongarm: Did I get it? : Jazz: Heh, not exactly. : Principal Celestia: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase! : cheer : Principal Celestia: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal. : Drift: Ugh! I am never gonna live that down. : Strongarm: You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal. : Drifit: A demon. I turned into a raging demon. : Toolbox: And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army! : Ratchet: Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos. : Jazz: To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before! : Toolbox: One, two, three! : Knights of Primus :: There was a time we were apart :: But that's behind us now :: See how we've made a brand new start :: And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh :: And when you walk these halls :: You feel it everywhere :: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah! :: We are all together :: (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) :: Now it's better than ever :: (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) :: You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...) :: And I'm so glad that we're better :: Better than ever :: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Oh yeah, we're better than ever :: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Sideswipe :: There was a time we couldn't see :: Past the differences : Jazz :: That separated you and me :: And it left us on our own : Toolbox :: But now you walk these halls :: And friends are everywhere : Knights of Primus :: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah! :: We are all together :: (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) :: Now it's better than ever :: (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) :: Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...) :: Yes, I'm so glad that we're better :: Better than ever :: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Oh yeah, we're better than ever :: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Oh yeah, we're better than ever :: Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Oh yeah, we're better than ever! : Drift: applauds : Ratchet: laughs I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get that awesome looking armor. : Jazz: I just wonder why it happens. Lieutenant Bumblebee took his Matrix back to Cybertron. Shouldn't that mean he took all the magic back with him? : Sideswipe: Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome! : Ratchet: Oh! Your band? : Sideswipe: Duh! It was my idea to start the Knights of Primus so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist. : on door : Windblade: Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight. : Sideswipe: Uh, we're getting there. Ratchet's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Jazz's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase. : Windblade: Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all. : Jazz: Sorry, Windblade. I don't think Bumblebee's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon. : Windblade: nervously Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it. : thud : Ratchet: Well. giggles Someone is quite the smitten kitten. Drift Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Windblade used to be an item. : Drift: It's okay. Windblade is a great girl and all, but I never really liked-her liked her. I was just using her to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't he? : Ratchet: Mmm... horrid. : Sideswipe, Jazz, Strongarm: Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc. : Toolbox: Yep! : Jazz: But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around. : Drift: Thanks, Jazz, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way. : system beeps : Vice Principal Luna: Drift, please report to the main foyer. : Drift: Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. : Sideswipe: We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"? : Strongarm: Um, Sideswipe? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote? : Sideswipe: We'll get to it. : Strongarm: Oh. Okay. : Sideswipe: chord Enter the Steeljaws :: Drift: Hi. Are you the guys I'm supposed to show around? :: Steeljaw: We are. :: Drift: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it. :: Steeljaw: Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place. :: Drift: That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. :: Steeljaw: gasps A musical showcase? :: Drift: I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested. :: Underbite: We have been known to sing from time to time. :: Hammerstrike: Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want. :: Steeljaw: growls :: Hammerstrike: Wha-What did I say? :: Steeljaw: What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students. :: Hammerstrike: Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say. :: Underbite: scoffs And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. :: Hammerstrike: You are! :: Steeljaw: You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots. :: Underbite and Hammerstrike: Hmph. :: beat :: Drift: laugh Those are pretty. Where did you— :: Steeljaw: laughs Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. :: chattering :: Jazz: So how was the tour? :: Drift: I don't know. I mean, these guys, they were... There was something off about them. :: Toolbox: Like, off like this? Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like— :: Sideswipe: Maybe we should just let him tell us. :: Drift: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did. sighs So much for making a good first impression. :: Strongarm: Uh-huh. Oh, that's probably not it. :: Steeljaw: This is it, guys. The moment we've been waiting for. :: Hammerstrike: Lunch?! :: Steeljaw: groan The chance to get our true Cybertronian energy back. :: Hammerstrike: Oh. Right. :: Steeljaw: Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it. :: Underbite: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? sarcastically Some plan, Steeljaw. :: Steeljaw: It won't be the same as the times before! There is Cybertronian Energy here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. :: Hammerstrike: But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! :: Steeljaw: Just follow my lead. :: Underbite: Or my lead. :: Steeljaw: My lead! :: Steeljaws ::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh ::: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh :: Steeljaw ::: We heard you want to get together ::: We heard you want to rock this school ::: We've thought of something that is better ::: Something that changes all the rules ::: Why pretend we're all the same ::: When some of us shine brighter? :: and Hammerstrike ::: Shine brighter :: Steeljaw ::: Here's a chance to find your flame ::: Are you a loser or a fighter? :: Steeljaws ::: Me and you, you and me ::: Why don't we see who is better? ::: We don't have to be one and the same thing ::: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? ::: Are you afraid of failing the audition? :: Steeljaw ::: You're a star and you should know it ::: Yeah, you rise above the rest ::: It doesn't matter who you hurt ::: If you're just proving you're the best :: Steeljaws ::: Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh ::: Battle! You wanna win it ::: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::: Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::: Battle of the bands :: Steeljaws and students ::: Battle! :: "Springer": I can beat you! :: The Steeljaws and students: Battle! :: "Hot Shot": Ha! You wish! :: The Steeljaws and students: Battle! :: Fracture: I so want this! :: The Steeljaws and students: Battle! :: "Kup": Not if I get it first! :: Steeljaws and students ::: Me and you, you and me ::: Why don't we see who is better? ::: We don't have to be one and the same thing ::: Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? :: Students ::: I'm going out and winning the audition :: Steeljaws and students ::: Battle! We wanna win it ::: Let's have a battle, battle of the bands ::: Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it ::: Let's have a battle, battle, battle ::: Battle of the bands! :: arguing :: Toolbox: Ohhhh. They're that kind of "off". :: Drift: Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there? :: Jazz: Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those guys will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic. Drift Er, no offense. :: Drift: sighs None taken. :: Principal Celestia: Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those guys came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful. :: Vice Principal Luna: Ugh! Perhaps Drift is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news. :: Drift: I could see why you might think that, but— :: Sideswipe: That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too! :: Principal Celestia: Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase? :: Sideswipe: Yes. :: Vice Principal Luna: Perhaps you're all just worried that the Steeljaws will steal your spotlight. :: Jazz: The "Steeljaws"? :: Principal Celestia: It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I. :: Jazz: They did? :: Principal Celestia: Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea. :: Strongarm: I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too. :: Sideswipe: They've gotten to everybody. :: Toolbox: Not everybody! :: Jazz: Toolbox's right. We were there when the Steeljaws were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow. :: Sideswipe: So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense. :: Drift: sighs None taken. Again. :: Strongarm: But that was when Bumblebee was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt. :: Ratchet: sighs If only we could get a message to Bumblebee. Maybe he could tell us how to break the spell the Steeljaws have cast on our friends. :: Sideswipe: Well, that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed. :: Ratchet: gasps again :: Sideswipe: And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where he's from. :: Drift: I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Lieutenant Bumblebee! :: rustling :: Drift: When I was Optimus Prime's student back on Cybertron, he gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to him. Maybe it still works. :: Ratchet: That's a book, old friend. What do you mean, "maybe still works"? :: Drift: It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Optimus Prime's library. I get a message to him, then he can get a message to Lieutenant Bumblebee. :: Sideswipe: So what are you waiting for? Get to writing! :: Drift: sighs Been a long time since I've written these words. "Dear Optimus Prime..."